sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Aura Ori The Cat
"You're pure, stop doubting yourself." Basic Info Name: Aura Cyan Ori Species: Cat Age: Around 16 Occupation: Freedom Fighter Alignment: Lawful Good Nicknames: Auri (Sonic, Tails), Orbi Aura (Ruby sometimes), Mobi (Dad), Little Orb (Big Sis) Personality Aura is kind, loving and caring. If one of her friends gets hurt she will go into a depression. She is very open to those around her who she knows quite well. Aura is quite mature for her age. Powers She can see the aura (so to speak) of others which helps her see good between bad, which also allows her to see the magic in others and their true nature. Appearance She is a dark blue cat with black ears and a grey tail tip. Her tail is very fluffy. She wears a brown shirt with long sleeves and the lower half of her shirt is a light pink, the connector is darkish pink, she also wears a dark purple skirt and a necklace with a star. She has dark purple and white shoes. She has white splotches on her feet and her hands. She has cyan hair and black and white Wings with which she can slightly fly with. She has light pink eyes. Aura is around 3'11" Backstory Aura was born in the mobi hospital, her mom was very sick and she didn't make it. Aura was born sick so she stayed in the hospital for nearly 7 years, after the years passed by she was in a slight depression until her dad came and took her home, her dad started to call her Mobi since she spent many years In the mobi hospital. Aura met Sonic when she was 9, he was playing "adventure", he questioned her wings, she didn't know what to say so she brushed it off and asked what the gem he was holding, he gave it to her and she felt the link between the gem and Ruby, then Aura told him to be careful with the gem and he promised, fast forward to when she met up with Sonic when they were 13, Aura talked to Sonic, asking him what he was doing nowadays, turned out he had joined the freedom fighters, Aura "followed" and became one too. She saw Ruby when she went to the base for the first time and her aura seemed similar in a way and it reminded her of the gem, she walked up to her and quickly became friends, fast forward to one month later, Shadow showed up, while never making direct contact with him she observed his aura and found him to be "pure". One day Aura saw a cat passed out and looked hurt, Aura helped her and recognized her sister. In present day, she's living with her sister, she has some good Friends, she still has her dad and she still has many adventures to be had. Weaknesses Aura can't stand the feel of a dark aura, it feels like a burning fire was descending upon her, she also can't get to close to most chaos emeralds(but she can get close Ruby's chaos emerald but only for a minute) or she becomes stuck in paralysis-like state or(very rarely) faints and cannot awaken until after an hour or two; Chaos emeralds also cloud her vision of auras. Flaws Aura can't stand anything that doesn't make sense, she will go crazy trying to figure it out until she prevails or she gives up and accepts she can't figure it out, if this happens she may slip into a slight depression-like state Likes And Dislikes Likes: Knowing everything Her friends True hearted ones Pure auras Zen things Dislikes: The unknown Enemies Untrue ones Dark auras Anything unzen Her dad treating her like a baby Loud noises Relationships Tails: She likes Tails, a lot, She even kind of has a crush on him, But she hides it because she knows Ruby has a crush on him too Sonic: She thinks of Sonic like a brother, he one of her best friends Amy: Amy likes Aura but Amy thinks Aura is a bit to "Close" to Sonic Shadow: The others don't like Shadow much but Aura sees the good in him and tries her best to show the others that too Ruby: Aura knows things about Ruby even she doesn't, she treats her like her little sister(even though she knows her real age) and always will be her best friend Chesha: Aura likes Chesha but Aura thinks she should calm down sometimes SweetieNote: Aura met SweetieNote at the freedom fighters base, Aura looks up to SweetieNote even though she's around the same age Family Relationships: Nyland Rdi Ori: Aura loves her daddy, even if she hates him treating her like a baby Nia Rose Ori: Nia is Aura's sister, she loves her very much and will protect her to the end Lylac Lilly Ori(No Longer Here): Aura didn't know her mom but she knows she would have cared for her a lot Gallery :D!Category:GoodCategory:FemaleCategory:CatsCategory:Psychic Powers Aura Ori.PNG|Aura Ori Aura Ori#2.png|Base Made By SparBases, Colored In By Me Aura And Nia Ori.png|Aura And Her Sis Nia(Base By SparBases,Colored In By Me) Category:Lawful Good